Words
by monarules
Summary: Regina's having a hard time after the events of the winter finale. She's seeing things. She's talking to herself. Please R&R, but no flames.


Disclaimer: I do not own Once. I'm just playing with the characters, but I promise I will return them unharmed.

Regina had taken to talking to herself. Snow noticed it on the odd visit that left most of the people of the Enchanted Kingdom scratching their heads. Oh, sure it wasn't whole conversations. Instead it was mostly just names or facts.

The brunette woke every morning with the name Henry on her lips, not quite understanding why. On the odd morning when Snow would visit, she would make a chocolate drink that the younger woman favored and put cinnamon on top whispering "Just the way Henry likes it."

She didn't quite know why she would stop in the middle of a conversation when she saw a yellow butterfly. But she would. In the middle of a conversation with Robin, she stopped and stared at the harmless yellow bug with the name Emma stuck in her throat and a vision of blonde hair behind her eyes.

Nothing ever came of it. Until one day when she was talking to her old mentor, that devilish little imp, and he said something that sparked an old forgotten dream.

There she stood with a warm young body pressed against her. His green eyes were full of curiosity even then. She stroked his cheek and had started to say something, but her voice faded out and the dream was gone.

Rumplestiltskin was obviously waiting for an answer when the memory was gone. His eyes held no concern which was expected, but they also didn't hold malice either. Instead, she was faced with understanding radiating from those dark depths. He looked hard for a moment at her and then opened his mouth.

Emma. Henry.

Those two names caught her off guard. Emma. Snow White's daughter. Henry. Henry with his dark hair and green eyes. Henry with his love for comic books and heroes. Henry with his red striped scarf. Henry with those eyes begging her to be good. Henry loving her even though she is the Evil Queen. Henry. Henry with her father's name. Henry the son of the Evil Queen and the grandson of Snow White. Emma with her blonde hair and infuriating moral compass. Emma had taken Henry to save him from the curse. Henry. Emma. Henry.

The words flitted around her head with an air of desperation. They wanted to be remembered. By her. She wanted to remember them.

Henry. Emma.  
Henry.

She would find the both of them. Soon.

Grumbling a hurried thank you to Rumple without waiting for a reply, she rushed to find someone who could help her.

Thankful beyond measure that Snow and Charming had let the dwarves grow their beans with that funny fellow, Tiny, Regina plucked one. She stared at the bean for a minute.

Seconds went by, minutes, and Regina was still there.

Henry. Saying his name in pleading, in desperation.  
Henry. "The curse will end. Good will win!"  
Emma. "We know how you are and who you will always be."  
Henry. "I found my real mom!"

Worst of all, she saw herself. I'm sorry. I wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not.

You wanted to see your queen? Well, my dears, here she is.

She heard herself begging and pleading. She saw Emma stand up for her. She saw all these moments that had made up her life back in that strange town. What was it called again? Storybook?

Storybrooke. Storybrooke, Maine.

That's right. And she was the mayor. A tiny smile flitted across her face. She'd had power then. But she'd also had Henry.

Henry. The very name caused a spasm of pain that seemed to be coming from a hole in her heart.  
Henry hugging her carefully. Henry hanging on to her hand as they walked down the street. Henry loving her even when she didn't deserve it. Henry's big green eyes staring at her with worry written all over his face.

Being left behind. Being left alone.

Henry's hug. Henry. You aren't a villain. You're my mom.

Henry accepting her for who she is.

Emma. Emma's green eyes so like her son's. Emma with her gratitude. Emma with her concern. Emma screeching Regina as she passed out. Emma accepting her role in Henry's life. Emma. He's our son.

Without a second thought pushing aside the notion that she should wait and let a man save her, she tossed the bean over her shoulder. And without a second glance, she stepped through.

It's hard to be dainty coming through a swirling vortex. Somehow she managed it.

Two pairs of green eyes searched her brown depths for any hint of recognition. She let her love for them show for just an instant.

Henry. Emma.

Henry.

He flung his arms around her without a second thought. Mom on his lips. Now, where did that come from. Worriedly, he glanced up to Emma, but she wasn't looking at him. Still the word felt right. Mom.

Emma linked arms with her and though still a bit unsure, they walked down the street together.

Together.

What a wonderful word.


End file.
